


It Looks Good On You

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Needles, needle trigger, tattoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia's been begging for a tattoo for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Looks Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There are needles mentioned in here! Nothing too explicit.

"Owww" Octavia winces as the needle slips into her back. Lincoln leans over and kisses her hair, promising "It'll be quick."

  
She nods, gripping the hand he isn't using to tattoo her. She's been begging him for years to give her a tribal tattoo, he finally agreed the day before. He had spent this whole morning mixing the inks to perfection, and filling the tubes. He sharpened the needle until Octavia could barely see it. She hoped that meant it wasn't going to hurt too much, but so far it was pretty painful.

  
"You remember what I want?" she asks for the hundredth time.

  
"Two moons joined by a butterfly," he replies with patience.

  
The symbol is Octavia's life so far. Two moons, Lincoln and Bellamy, joined by herself, the butterfly. She still vividly remembers the glowing blue butterflies, landing softly on her arms. Lincoln has since told her that they were poisonous, but they never hurt her. Thinking about the butterflies reminds her of Atom, however, so she stops thinking about them.

  
"Distract me," she begs Lincoln. He knew she'd be needing distraction, so he's ready with his little book of drawings. He hands it to her, their hands meeting with a tingle. All these years later, and Octavia is still as much in love with him as the first time she saw him.

  
She flips the little book open, her eyes skimming the soft pencil lines that framed her face. The nose is done to perfection, the mouth a couple small lines with gentle curves. Her hair is made of at least a thousand small pencil lines, some thick, some thin. Octavia can see the love Lincoln put into every curve of the drawings. She flips the page and gasps. Lincoln looks over her shoulder, smiling.

  
"Is it true?" her eyes are full of hope as she shows him the drawing of her brother and Clarke kissing by the old dropship that carried them down to earth. Lincoln nods, and then realizing she can't see him, he says "a couple weeks ago. They have a child, Abby and Kane's little girl."

  
Octavia remembers that Abby and Kane had been killed on a hunt. A wild boar had ripped them to pieces, Clarke had been a wreak for weeks after that. But Octavia hadn't realized that Bel and Clarke were the child's guardians now. She smiles as she flips the page and sees a picture of Bellamy holding the little girl high in the air, tickling her, as Clarke stands by and watches.  
Octavia misses her brother and his girlfriend, but she knows it'll be a while before she can go back to the camp to see them. By day she is Indra's second, training harder as Indra grows older and weaker. By night she sleeps with Lincoln in his cave, resting and cleaning her swords and armour. Tonight is the first night she's seen anything of her brother, in the drawings. The images burn into her heart, and she almost starts crying, but that might just be the pain from Lincoln's needle.

  
Finally Lincoln sets his needle aside and cleans her lower back with a soft cloth. Octavia tries to feel where the ink has gone in, but Lincoln gently slaps her hand away. "Not yet," he tells her. "Wait."

  
Octavia sighs with impatience. "I wanna see," she whines tiredly as Lincoln takes his book back from her and searches his shelves for a pencil. Neither he nor Octavia are very neat, so the cave is often covered in pencil scraps and other random things. But he finally finds a pencil stub and sits back behind Octavia. She holds her shirt in her hands and waits for him to finish. She can hear the pencil scratching on the paper, and the sound lulls her to sleep. Her head sinks onto the soft bear skin bed, as the fire crackles and Lincoln smiles to himself. He loves his little fiery girl, he's loved her since the moment he set his eyes on her.

  
When he's finished sketching her tattoo he finds her shirt on the floor and gently pulls it over her head, careful not to wake her. Then he slides into the bed next to her and pulls the covers up close. "So beautiful" he whispers in her ear as he wraps his strong arms around her and closes his eyes.


End file.
